As I lay Here Dying
by SalvatoreCharm
Summary: Strong friendships are created, painful betrayals are made, deadly new secrets and a dangerous love is born. A new girl arrives in Mystic falls with a strange gift no one was prepared for. Now they find themselves protecting her as she helps them through their story. "She didn't look at him like the monster he thought he was, she saw him for who he was underneath it all". Klaus/OC.
1. Prologue 1: The New Girl

_~'We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us'_

Grey eyes lazily watched as a hawk flew in the sky over the treetops and through the clouds, circling the forest he lived in. His feathers fluttered in the wind as it descended lower to the ground where it had no doubt caught sight of its poor, helpless prey. His beady golden eyes trained and focused on the patch of land the poor animal lay, oblivious to the fact that it was about to die. Maybe the hawk will take pity on it, ending its pathetic life quickly or there's always the other way, toy with it, make it think it has a chance, only killing it in the last-minute after it excepted its fate.

That's what it always seemed life was about, she was that small pitiful animal fighting to survive when at any second it could all be over. Mother Nature doing its job by taking out the ones that have failed with producing a reason to live longer then their fate had written.

Black lashes fluttered closed as the wind picked up shaking the stray leaves off the safety of their branches, the hawk and it's prey out of sight and out of mind. "I guess it's time to get up" a voice spoke softly to no one in particular, only the wind who carried it away as if it hadn't been voiced at all.

She moved to stand, the ground beneath her crunched and crackled, the sound of the dying leaves of the Autumn season. Chap-sticked lips curled in the left corner forming a smirk as she stretched out her sore muscles from lying in one position too long. Pushing her long, naturally wavy, dark brown hair off her face and behind her ears, she gazed out over the tree tops from the hill she currently stood on.

She couldn't see it from here but she knew for a fact that if she were to walk about ten minutes through those trees you'd walk right into a small town, passing the sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls. Home of The Timber wolves'. The town she use to know, the town that belonged in her past, the town she thought would have stayed there. However, life always had the uncanny ability to bring you back to where you didn't want to be.

She scrunched her nose as the delicious smell of eggs cooking in bacon grease wafted by snapping her out of her thoughts as her stomach growled.

"You going to stay out there all day?" a familiar voice to her ears called from behind her where a large olden styled Victorian built house stood tall. The dark maroon paint chipping away after years of neglect. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she finally turned on her heels and picked up her sketch pads off the ground before walking towards the front door.

"You hungry?" her older brother asked her from the kitchen where he stood by the stove, plate in one hand, spatula in the other. Wearing an old tattered up, grease stained apron around the waist of his ripped up blue jeans she knew to be his car fixing jeans, which meant he would be spending his day in the garage.

"No, not really" she replied while taking off her boots revealing mismatched socks of pink and yellow. She was actually starving but the thought if eating made her nauseous, she was a bundle of nerves just waiting to breakdown since she had her ass dragged back here 2 days ago.

Her brother's piercing green eyes glared at her. She always wondered why her and her brother were so much alike, however, so different. He was built like a truck, hard muscles, strong enough to take down an army. His skin was naturally tanned and his eyes were a bright emerald-green, to be honest he was exactly like his father. Now her on the other hand, she had pale skin that wouldn't tan if her life depended on it and as much as she worked out and built up, she was still a scrawny, fragile 5.7 little girl.

"It wasn't really a question it was sort of a curtsey of asking; your eating" he stated, causing her to roll her eyes but with a sigh she agreed,who was she to argue with him.

She sat down at the glass table as a plate of food was placed under her while her brother watched her.

"Thanks" she answered sarcastically wrinkling up her nose at the plate of food, it smelled so good but that didn't mean she wanted to stomach it.

"You're going to do fine, stop freaking out" he said running a tanned hand through his dark shaggy hair as he sat down with his own plate of food. He could read his sister better than he could read a book. The way she bit down on her bottom lip almost to point of bursting the skin, the way she'd play with her necklace hanging low on her neck and the way she refused to look at him almost as if she didn't want to disappoint him.

Without a word, she pushed her plate away after only two bites, grabbed her coat and bag off the floor and threw on her boots once again. As she walked to the door she turned at the last moment, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not over you forcing me back here, as much as you want to live your life in your childhood town, I had no intention of being dragged along with you" and with that she left.

* * *

><p>Mystic falls high school, a mixture of football jocks and there preppy cheerleaders mixed within the drug addicted misfits. These people; trying to live life the easiest as possible, either having the popularity to do anything, or escaping reality with a little while pill. However all she saw were a bunch of people willing to do anything to make it in this town when in reality you should be fighting to make it out.<p>

She remembered staring at the maroon colored brick building when she was little waiting for her chance to be allowed to walk through these doors, to be a freshman in high school to have a close knit of friends. Now that she finally was after all these years she would do anything to turn around and leave. unfortunately for her, normality was key in her situation so high school was one of the many perks she had to deal with.

Walking up the pathway she opened the front doors to her new school, kids were pushing past her crowding the halls as she struggled to get threw towards the office doors, _"Did all high school kids travel in packs" _she thought to herself as she maneuvered herself around a group of girls saying there last goodbyes in till break. Finally she stumbled through the main doors of the office as they shut behind her muting the sounds of the kids in the halls. An older woman looked up at her from behind a big desk cluttered with papers, she pushed her big, thick, horned glasses up her nose as she smiled at her warmly. "Can I help you dear?" she asked softly as she stopped what she was doing. "Uh, I'm Kira Has-Hutton, sorry" She coughed stupidly covering up her slip. The woman smiled wider, "Oh, I was expecting you" she said as she got up and scurried over to a filing cabinet, pulling open a folder of papers and bringing them back to her desk. "Here you go, this is your class schedule, a list of school activities, your locker number and our school policy book" she explained while handing them all to her. "Now your first class is History with Mr. Saltzman in room 201, and remember before you go home the Principal would like to speak to you about your day, good luck deary" she said as she pushed her off. "Uh thank you" Kira said as she was pretty much shoved out of the room and into the now desolate halls.

She followed the locker numbers down the hallway, trying to shove the nagging feeling of wanting to just turn around and catch a bus to somewhere else, anywhere but here. 321,322,323,324...325, her locker number for the rest of the year.

Opening it up she placed her bag inside along with her leather jacket, all those papers and the rest of her textbooks. closing her stuff inside she took a minute to stand there and gather her thoughts."Your here now, might as well make the most of it" she spoke out loud. Finally with a loud sigh she pulled at the ends of the lace gloves she wore on her hands so they felt snug against her fingers. Grabbing up her necessary books she walked down the hall a little further before she stood in front of the closed-door of room 201. She knocked twice and waited before the door opened revealing a man in his mid-thirties, messy tan brown hair and a gentle look to his hard features. He was surprisingly built for a history teacher and dressed as if he was going hiking. "You must be the new girl, welcome to History, come in" he said opening the door wide enough for her to walk through.

"Class as I told you before we have a new student gracing our halls, this is Kira Hutton, and I want everyone to make her feel welcome" Mr. Saltzman said to his class before pointing to an empty desk between a pretty girl with long, straight, brown hair and a preppy blonde. Kira went and sat down ignoring the curious stares of the people around her. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you" the brunette on her left greeted passing her a hand. Kira looked at it and Elena almost felt as if this girl didn't want to touch her. However she placed her gloved hand in hers and shook. "Same here".

Class resumed around her for the rest of the hour spent here and so did the day, almost as if she was in a trance, and before she knew it the day was done and she was standing at her locker again getting ready to go home. Her phone buzzed as she received a text from her brother.

_"Sorry for this morning, how was your day?"_

Kira leaned her head against the locker for a moment and sighed, she really didn't feel like dealing with Jared now, it had been to long of a day so she replied quickly

_"Fine, Talk later" _

Packing up her things she traveled towards the office to talk with the Principal about how she was liking it being back, how life had been and possibly why she was lying about her last name.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill was probably the most popular establishment in town, it served great food, played good music and was a good place to hide out at which is why Kira sat at one of the booths in the back finishing off a plate of fries and a glass of coke. "Well that hit the spot" Kira spoke to herself as she leaned back. The meeting at the school was more than she could handle for the day and she found herself exhausted and upset. Why did she agree to come back here? She knew this was what it was going to be like. The questions, the stares and the memories she had been so desperately trying to push back. She had been content in New York, where she could be whoever she wanted to be, act however she wanted to act. But of course as life goes, you never really get to be where you want to be.<p>

_"Kayla, come on have another" That name, a lie. Masking her own identity. _

_Laughter, music; it was one of her favorite songs, clinking of glasses, the strong smell of pot hung in the air as a cold glass was plopped into her hand. The room blurred and turned as she maneuvered herself on the old comfy couch in her living room. The cold liquid coursed through her throat as she downed yet another glass of, well actually, she couldn't quite remember. "I have never seen a girl drink like you babe" his words blurred together as she felt his hand go around her shoulder and his lips kiss her cheek._

_"That's cause you're a light weight Kale" Jenny sat by her feet, playing a video game on the Xbox, the sounds of gun fire and buttons clicking. _

_Suddenly the door rang and someone knocked heavily, the arm around her moved and Kale left to answer the door. "Hey, who are you man?" but his question was left unanswered as the guy at the door pushed through, her eyes went wide. "Let's go Kira" and before she knew it she was being hoisted out of her spot and brought towards the door. "Hey man what the fuck, Kayla do you know this guy" But she paid no attention to him as they walked through the door._

_"How did you find me Jared?"_

Suddenly her thoughts were shattered and reality come crashing back to her as she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Elena, the pretty brunette who she shared almost every class with along side with two other girls from school. Kira realized they were talking to her and gave a quick smile. "Hi" was all she could think of to say_. Lame_.

"You're the new girl right, mind if we sit down?" If Kira could recall her name was Caroline, she shared History and math with her. At first glance Kira's only passing thought on her was she was another one of those preppy, blonde bimbos, probably a cheerleader, however she could since there was more behind those sparkling blue eyes of hers.

"Sorry what she meant to say was Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie, this is Caroline and you've meet Elena", her skin was dark along with her hair and eyes, she was kind, Kira could tell that much but as nice as she was being Kira could tell she was the most suspicious of the group.

Kira remembered each of their faces from school, however, it stood out in her mind that all three of them shared her History class. "Yes, thank you, it's Kira" she introduced herself as the other two sat down as well. Bonnie gave Caroline a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes giving Kira the since that these girls had an agenda for being here, but she got it, new girl, small town, curiosity had to take its course.

"So where did you move from?" Elena asked, sounding genuinely curious so Kira gave her the benefit of the doubt. "A few places, recently though from New York with my brother"

"Wow, New York, that's pretty far away, what about your parents?"

"Gone, sense I was five, just me and my brother now" she swirled the now flat pop in her glass staring at it vacantly. She was pretty used to the looks of sadness and pity by now. "I'm sorry, again, Caroline does this thing were she speaks and doesn't think" Bonnie apologized giving Caroline yet another look of disbelief however the blonde in question wasn't paying very much attention.

"I lost my parents to, I know how you feel" Elena suddenly added, giving her a half-smile of understanding. Kira couldn't help but smile back, even though these three were obviously snooping in on her and doing a pretty bad job at hiding it, she couldn't help but like the company.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and Kira looked down to see two missed calls from her brother and an unread text message.

"I'm sorry, that's my brother, I should probably go, but thanks for the company, we can finish 20 questions tomorrow at school?" she asked with a smirk. Pocketing her phone and grabbing up her bag. "Oh no problem" Elena answered obviously embarrassed that she saw right through their friendliness and straight to why they were there, "we'll see you tomorrow" "We can hang out at lunch too, without the questions" Bonnie added as she moved out of the booth to let her out.

In that moment 2 things happened, Bonnie had grabbed Kira's gloved hand to help her out of the booth and two they booth froze in place. Bonnie felt cold, very cold, as if she had just walked out into the winter month of December. Fear enveloped her, a fear she had never experienced, flashes of blood splattered on the walls flickered in her eyes, the sound of a little girl screaming and suddenly it was gone. Their touch broke apart as Kira pulled away almost as if she had been shocked and looked as if she was about to be sick.

Without a word about what had just transpired Kira turned and left in a hurry never looking back as Bonnie just stood there. "What the hell was that?" Caroline asked the rest of the world completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Unbeknown to anyone else, two brothers sat at the bar watching and listening as the whole night went on. They had been on edge ever since Katherine had decided to show herself, so when they heard of a brother and sister moving into their quiet town their suspicion grew. As the night went on the thought of this new girl being a threat had all but diminished, however, as they looked upon Bonnie's face and listened to her racing heart they knew she was still a person on interest. It had been their plan to send the girls over to interrogate her and find out why they had moved here, they weren't about to let their guard down.

"I'm home" Kira called as she stepped through the front door throwing her belongings on the couch, avoiding the boxes and kicking off her shoes. She almost made it to stairs when she heard heavy footsteps come from the hallway.

"Kiralynn Eve Hastings, where have you been?" Jared yelled as he stepped into the living room, a look or worry and anger evident in his eyes. She sighed at the usage of her full name like it was meant to tell her of his anger, like she couldn't already see it.

"I went out with some people I met at school" she answered only half lying. She bent down to grab a box that had art supplies written in sharpie across the top. "Oh" Jared mumbled not expecting that, he half thought she had skipped town already. And Kira knew he thought this, "I'm not going to leave Jared, I don't have anywhere else to go" she said, her voice sounding defeated. Jared didn't say anything as he watched her leave up the stairs.

Kira's mind was racing, that moment with Bonnie at the bar, she wasn't ready for that. It hadn't happened in so long she was almost knocked back by the shock. She closed her bedroom door behind her and took off her gloves throwing them on the floor. Her hands were shaking. "Damn it" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

_"Suddenly, without a sound her body was pushed up against the cold sheet metal of the shed, her phone flew to the ground as she let out a muffled gasp. Her strange grey eyes met beautiful icy blue ones staring at her curiously."_

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. **


	2. Prolouge Part 2: What Are You?

_~There are no secrets that time does not reveal~_ **Jean Racine**

The bright rays of the dawning sun entered a dimly lit room through an open window, a light breeze blowing in causing the occupant of the room to pull up her dark purple blanket up around her head. Moving her legs to her chest she balled herself up in a cocoon of plush blanket. Her senses slowly refocused as her body forced her to wake up, she could now hear the radio playing the rock station from downstairs in the kitchen where the smell of pan fried sausages were also coming from.

"Kira, are you up yet?" Her brother called from the bottom of the stairs before she heard his heavy footsteps make their way towards her door. "Kira?" he asked as he peered in to see the curled up lump under the blanket. Jared smirked as he walked up to her bed and with one fowl swoop he pulled her blankets clean off her and left them in a pile on the floor. "Jared" Kira whined as she curled into herself even closer. "Come on sleepy head, you need to get ready for school"he laughed as she opened her lazy grey eyes and glared at him beneath a mess of dark hair. "10 more minutes please" she begged, stretching out as she tried to grab the blankets off the floor. "In five minutes I'm coming in here with a bucket of water" he said snagging her sheets from her hand and dragging them with him out the door.

Kira just laid still for a moment, staring at the ceiling, gathering her thoughts, the memories of last night etched in her head. She had been up most of the night worrying about what had transpired at the grill. Why was it happening again after so long? Kira didn't understand it, maybe it was the girl? Or just being in this town was unraveling her again? Whatever it was Kira needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

With that thought in her head; Kira slowly slid herself out of bed, standing herself upright, replacing her pajama shorts with a pair of black skinny jeans left hanging on her desk chair, she pulled them over her red boy short panties. Walking to her closet she opened the swinging door and started surfing through her closet for a top to go with her favorite jeans. Cursing the whole time that she hated laundry and never hung anything up. Finally finding a light brown, slightly baggy, off the shoulder shirt she smelled it before throwing it on over top a white tank top. After being satisfied with her outfit she sat down in front of her large mirror attached to her desk, pulling a hair brush, curling iron and a can of hairspray out of their drawers and got to work on the mess atop her head. She would worry about this later.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore sat at his usual spot in the Mystic falls grill, staring down at a glass of bourbon in his hand as he took another drink. To the eyes of the public it was normal to see him here, drinking the day away, however, Damon was on a mission this time. It had been 3 days since Mystic Falls received two new occupants, a brother and a sister. The others were convinced she wasn't a threat and chalked it up to Bonnie's witchy powers acting up again. However, Damon wasn't convinced, from the moment he laid eyes on this girl he couldn't shake the feeling she was different. And different to him was a threat. So he decided to go rogue and take it upon himself to investigate her himself. Staring with the school he had managed to get Alaric on board when he borrowed her file and discover not only was her last name not Hutton but Hastings, a founding family name, he also learned her family had lived here in the very house they were moving back into when she was not but 5 years old.<p>

That's when he decided to take it up a notch and make a visit to Carol Lockwood.

"Oh Damon, how nice of you to stop by, come in, come in" Carol greeted him at the door as she moved out of the way for him to walk through. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked as they made there way to the living room where she offered him some tea which he politely declined knowing full well vervaine resided in it. Damon took a seat across from the towns mayor and decided to jump straight to the point.

"I like to keep tabs on everyone that comes through this town in order to protect our people and I'm curious about the Hastings siblings?" he asked, his charming smile in place, but with a devious look in his eyes. He could tell that speaking the last name struck a cord with Carol as she reacted to hearing it. Her face grew grave as the friendly smile dropped from her face. This intrigued him greatly. "H-How do you know that name?" she asked, completely flabbergasted. Carol then realized this wasn't just a spur of the moment social meeting.

"I have my sources, I know they are trying to go under the name of Hutton in the public. Why hide a last name?" he asked innocently, knowing full well why someone would change their identity; secrets. Secrets he wanted to know. Carol was silent for a moment contemplating her response. "Well you are on the council now so I guess I don't have a right to hide information from you and you do keep this town safe, however, you shouldn't worry about this family, we have always had it under control after the accident" Carol answered as she moved towards her desk where she grabbed a large file and handed it to him. "The name Hastings is well known in this town, it was a founders name that has been now kept off records" she continued as Damon flipped the file open to the first page.

_Hastings Found Dead In Home Of Mystic Falls, Founding Couple Murdered, Case Gone Cold On Hastings Death._

There were newspaper articles dated back 13 years ago, Gwen and David Hastings, found murdered in the Mystic Falls home Wednesday September 12th, discovered by 6 year old daughter Kiralynn Hastings at 2am. Damon kept reading on, flipping to the crime scene reports.

"It says here they were shot in there home by burglars breaking into to steal family money, but on the police report signed by our favorite Sheriff Forbes it says there bodies we're torn apart" Damon questioned, he never recalled hearing of a vampire attack in this town like that and he checked up on this town quite a bit over the years. Carol sighed her voice held a sadness, it was clear this couple was close to her. "Yes, we tried to cover it up as much as we could but unfortunately that only made things worse"

Damon kept reading, there was another stack of newspaper articles.

_Family Secret Kills Hastings Couple, Could She Have Done It?, Possessed Child Kills Family_

"They think a 6 year old girl killed them?" Damon couldn't make any sense of this, what would make a town of people convinced a child could do that, to have the ability to kill two fully grown adults, like that?

"Naturally they were only rumors created from fear and mystery but even when they were alive Gwen and David handled them a bit poorly. They we're a very secretive family, especially when it came to Kira. Jared, her brother was a A+ student, played sports in school and flourished in popularity with his parents money, however they kept her away from public, they never talked about her and when people asked they always said the same thing _that she was a very sick and frail little girl that couldn't handle the outside world"_. she continued with reverence. "After they died their Nanny who always watched Kira took them both and moved and we never really heard from them again until a week ago when Jared bought their family home when it had gone up for sale. But I've spoken to Jared on numerous accounts and nothing out of the ordinary has happened" Carol finalized, this was all she knew on the family.

Damon still wasn't satisfied as he continued to re-read the articles in his hands, this family may not have anything to do with Katherine showing herself however, they seemed to be a new thing entirely and he couldn't shake the feeling that that this girl was something else. He needed to dig deeper, which meant he would be paying a visit to little miss Kira herself.

* * *

><p>It was around 2 in the morning as Kira walked through the dimly lit parking lot of the Mystic Grill, a few drinks too many from the very charming bartender and she was having a hard time remembering which way was home.<p>

School had been weird today, it was brutally obvious to her that her slip up here a few days ago had caused some hostility with the girls at school, the ones she shared History class with. Which made Kira feel even more out of place. It had been Jared's idea to change there last name when they moved back here to keep the stories from arising again and it seemed Carol Lockwood had seen to it that those rumors and stories be snuffed out shortly after they left 13 years ago however now she was creating her own problems once again.

Shuffling her feet towards an old shed in the back she grabbed her phone and surfed through the names, trying to find Jared's number, as much as she was still mad at him.

Suddenly, without a sound, her body was pushed up against the cold sheet metal of the shed, her phone flew to the ground as she let out a muffled gasp. Her strange grey eyes met beautiful icy blue ones staring at her curiously. His hands were placed by her sides trapping her like an animal. "What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" His voice was cold and dark, almost hungry as he leaned in to the point of there noses just barely touched. Kira felt her whole body tense as her breath caught in her throat. "Get off of me" Kira freaked, finally the power of speech returning to her along with a burst of strength as she tried to push him off of her. Her hands landing on his chest and then time froze once again.

Images flashed in front of her eyes. This man, his icy blue eyes were enveloped in a darkness as blood stained his face, sharp fangs poked at his bottom lip as he said something she couldn't hear, another flashed as the same man stood beside another boy in her class, Stefan Salvatore, blood drenched their tattered clothes as the body of a woman lay by there feet, lastly she saw another man, one whom she had never seen before, he was leaning against a wall with what looked to be one of her sketchbook in hand, he had pale blue eyes,sandy brown hair and he was smiling.

Kira stumbled backwards and the images disappeared, she was left standing there feeling as though she had just been pulled out from falling in a lake of cold water. The nerves in her body shook as she took in her surroundings again. The man in front of her, unmoving, the look of utter confusion and distress etched in his face. "What the hell was that?" he snapped, regaining his ability to move again. "You- You're a" she stopped, her mind reeling, this couldn't be true, this wasn't happening. " a vampire" saying it aloud didn't change the ball of fear she had in her throat and stomach.

Damon stared at this girl, leaning against the shed, body shaking, her eyes wide. She was scared, extremely scared, but not because he was just a man who attacked her, she was scared because in that minute when her hands came in contact with him he watched his life flash and she somehow learned and knew what he was. "How? How did you do that?" Damon asked but his question was left unanswered as he watched her eyes flicker closed and her body fall limp. Without thinking Damon moved to catch her before she hit the ground. He could hear her heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm; she had passed out.

For a moment he just held her, his thoughts going a mile a minute, when she touched him his whole body stopped working and he felt naked. Like everything he was and everything he knew was open for her to sift through. He looked down upon her face and took a long breathe. Her skin was pale white, rivaling his own and her hair was long and dark, she was actually quite a beautiful woman Damon thought in a moment before he shook his head and looked around, he needed to get himself and her out of here before someone noticed them and now that she knew what he was, there was only one place he could bring her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you Damon?" Elena snapped as she walked in on Damon setting a girls body on the couch. Elena had been staying at the Salvatore boarding house with them for protection since Katherine had gone and went through town. She had awoken along with Stefan when Damon started hollering from the foyer. "She's not dead, she's passed out, calm down" Damon explained shutting down the disapproving looks from both his brother and his girlfriend. "I thought we told you to leave her alone?" Stefan said with a sigh. "Yes but..." Damon cut him off with the retelling of the tale at the Lockwood's and what had transpired between them in the parking lot.<p>

"So then what is she?" Elena asked staring at the girl laying on her couch. It was the same thing that had happened to Bonnie when they touched at the grill, however, Elena herself had shook the girls hand the first day of school and nothing had happened to her. "I have no idea, she's neither a vampire nor a werewolf; obviously" Damon chimed in as he poured himself a drink. "And Bonnie would of noticed if she was a witch" Stefan added, just as confused as the rest of them. But before either of the them could say anything else on the subject the slight hitch in Kira's breathing changed as her eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in her surroundings. "Oh my god, where am I?" she gasped as she jumped up on the couch into a sitting position. Her heart was beating faster then a marching drum solo as her eyes traveled the room. Elena and Stefan were sitting directly opposite of her on a matching couch, as she moved passed them her strange grey eyes landed on icy blue ones and the memories of last night shot back into her mind.

She sunk herself into the back of the couch, her eyes permanently frozen on Damon while he smirked. "Hey, hey, we're not going to hurt you, you're not in any danger here" Stefan piped up as he moved closer to her, however she flinched away. She knew what they were now, there was no way she was letting her guard down. "How do you know about vampires?" he asked, straight out. It almost took her off guard. Kira turned her view to Stefan's face and she just stared at him, she could sense she was safe with him, almost as if he would rather protect her then hurt her.

Kira really didn't have many options here, she knew they weren't going to let her just walk out of here after gaining knowledge of their world and after witnessing what she can do. However, she wasn't about to tell her life story to a bunch a strangers who just happened to be vampires. "I've known about the existence of the supernatural my whole life" she answered, her voice hostile.

"Why are you back here in Mystic Falls?"

It seemed like her game of 20 questions was back on the table, only this time she wouldn't be able to lie her way out of it. "Back here?" Kira whispered to herself, "how much do you already know about me?" she asked, her strength and calmer state of mind returning to her. "I did some investigating on you and your family and learned some very interesting things" Damon answered her, almost antagonizing her, studying her. The feeling of vulnerability was not something he enjoyed and with one touch she had made him feel just that, and now he was relishing in the fact that his presence was unraveling her.

They knew about her, her secrets were out on the table and there was nothing she could do about it, and too top it all off vampires were back in Mystic Falls.

"We had no intention of invading your life like this, I'm so sorry" Elena spoke for the first time since Kira had woken up. She had felt for this girl, learning of her past, she could only imagine what she had gone through as a child. "However, now that we have, you shouldn't have any trouble explaining what you did to me" Damon stated sitting down on the center table, bringing himself dangerously close to her again. Kira sunk back further, glaring at him. "What he means is were curious to what you are?" Stefan reiterated, watching Damon closely. Kira sighed "I don't know what I am" she admitted begrudgingly, "or why I can do what I do, I have no control over it, usually the gloves are a barrier between me and human contact, I think it's because as a mystical creature, you guys have a stronger aura" Kira explained.

"So you have no idea why just by a single touch you can learn anything you want about a person?" Damon asked, doubting she was telling the whole truth.

"No I don't and I again have no control over when it happens or what I see, Look I'm not here to cause trouble, or go running through town hall screaming Vampire, I've known a few of them in my travels and I hold nothing against your existence. My brother dragged me back here cause they were selling the family home and he wants to keep an eye on me, that's all" Kira clarified.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other, something about her still seemed unsettling.

"Well why don't we help you?" Elena asked, "Help you learn what you are. It's the least we can do right?" she added staring between the two brothers. "I don't see why not?" Stefan said with his own smile, Damon however just rolled his eyes.

Kira felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, somehow after all this she could sense a friendship forming along with a crazy wild story.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews, can't wait to hear more on what you think of this story! I always write better with love and good criticism. <strong>

**Next time: The First Chapter**

_"Klaus watched her go with a thought in mind, she knew this man as Alaric and knew Damon Salvatore, which means she was part of their inner circle and he had ordered his witches to give him a full detailed report on everyone in his doppelgangers life, somehow she had slipped under there noses"_


End file.
